missing puzzel pieces
by Allways-happy
Summary: Kira is a young girl with a recrectional park knows all the tricks of rescue, what happens when Chase and her keep running into each other   contains LEmons
1. Chapter 1

Kira POV

Driving in my car, trying to get what I needed to be done today. Waiting on the high way, I seen the truck come across knocking a biker of the edge on to the rock, Putting my car in park, Grabbing my ropes and first aid kit.

"Call triple Zero" I yelled to the car in front of me, she nodded, checking the driving instructor, he was out cold and had a cut on his head "Sir wake up" I yelled, check his pulse it was low "Come on"

He started to lift his head, nothing was stuck he was just out cold "Garry, motorcycle cut across" He signed

Nodding my head I looked up "Hi Garry I'm Kira, any pain?" I asked

He shook his head "No, just the cut"

Nodding my head "Okay Garry need you too step out of your truck" He begun to get out "No pain" I asked, he shook his head no, "Okay go wait there, sit down because you might feel dizzy, when the police come and ambulance inform them whats going on" I said nodding my head, Tying my ropes to the pole putting my harness on.

Abseiling down the rock, I seen the guy he was knocked out cold, leg was broken and had some bleeding coming from his head, finding a pulse, I pulled out my first aid kit, I stopped the bleeding on the head.

A rescue unit guy came down and he was cute "Ah you must be Kira, the truck driver was talking about" he smiled

"Okay well bleeding stopped, leg strapped, sorry for wrecking your fun but I was worried" I smiled

He raised an eyebrow at me "No problem at all, Actually pretty grateful"he grinned "Portable 6 to portable 1" the male said in the radio "His coming up now"

Getting myself up the Red head grabbed my hand "you okay" She asked with a big smile

"perfect" I smiled "Thanks, I got to go" I laughed getting up heading towards my car.

Chase POV

The girl of my dream just jumped into her car and drove away, bringing the patient up, Dean grabbed my hand and I couldn't get the girl off my mind. Her long wavy brown hair, smile, electric blue eyes, and her laugh, she has amazing curves, and she was extreme.

"Chase, Chase" Dean yelled, snapping out of my trail of thought, I looked up at Dean "Shift over, want to get some drinks?" dean asked

I nodded my head "Yeah" Getting changed into some jeans and a white shirt, I arrived at the club with Dean "So you going to Lara you like her" I asked

"Yeah Deano" Lockie added jumping in

Dean laughed "The day Chase see's the girl his crushing on again than done deal" Dean smiled

Taking a sip of my beer, watching all the girls dancing and grinding, Lockie was dancing with some girl, Dean was talking to the new single Lara and they were flirting, Poor Jordan and Heidi had night shift, but sure they made it fun.

Walking away from everyone heading to the back room, I seen her "Kira" She turned around smiling, she was with some of these girls

"Chase right" She smiled widely, I nodded "Girls this is the guy I was talking about today" Kira smiled  
>"Oh the cute one, who you wanted to"<p>

"To introduce you too" Kira smiled, pushing her friend playfully "Would you like to dance" She asked with her beautiful smile looking up at me

I grabbed her hand "Yeah"

Pulling her onto the dance floor, she begun to dance in front of me than she turned around, Placing my hand on her waist, she was laughing and dancing up against me, after a few songs, I pulled her over to the team to meet them.

"Look Dean" I yelled, Dean turned and his face dropped "Kira this is Dean, Lara and that on the dance floor is Lockie" She smiled nicely at them shaking there hand

"How did you save that guy?" Dean asked

"Dad was rescue, he taught me everything, been learning since I was 6" Kira smiled "but dad doesn't want me to do it and hey I'm a daddy girl" She grinned

"What you do now?" Lara asked

"Extreme sports, sky diving, rock climbing, teach rope rescue to all ages" She smiled "recreational camp, should come down, great fitness keeper, keep you on your toes" She said handing Lara her card, Leaning forward she whispered in Lara ear.

Lara winked at Kira "I actually have to go" Kira smiled turning to me

I signed, she put her hand on my cheek and kissed me, it was good, my tongue traces her bottom lip, and she let me in, both tongue fighting for dominance. She pulled away, Slowly opening my eyes. She was smiling big "Kira can I have you number" I asked

She shook her head no, My jaw dropped "More exciting watching you try" She winked walking with her girls, away from me.

Kira POV

Woke up getting into my uniform, last night was fantastic and Chase was on my mind like crazy, heading to work pulling up, I seen some of the client's and the school camp, Smiling I got out of my Ute walking over to the school camp group "Hey guys I'm Kira, I own this place, Want you to go settle down and meet me in the lobby at 1pm to go over the rules and what you'll be doing" I smiled walked off, leaving the boys to settle them in.

"Excuse me ma'am" Turning around, it was dad, my dad is an oldie, that now works on a land, where his building his own place

"Hey Daddy" I smiled "Hows the house?" Stepping out of his hold

Sitting down "House is good, should drop by later" dad murmured "Use some help"

I smiled at my dad, I love him, mum walked out on us when I was young and shes a full alcoholic and drug user, she's tried to contact em a few times, but I never let her in. She hurt my dad and walked away from me and my 2 older brothers.

Dad and I spoke for a while, and I told the kids the rules of the camp and begun to fill out the forms, there were chopper flying lessons I was constructing, Driving to the construction site, dad had done a lot of stuff on this land.

Dad had someone on the property, jumping out of my Ute, the man was bold and old "Kira this is Mr Gallagher" Dad introduced, shaking his hand 


	2. Chapter 2

Dad had someone on the property, jumping out of my Ute, the man was bold and old "Kira this is Mr Gallagher" Dad introduced, shaking his hand

Kira POV

"Nice to meet you" I smiled

"Your into rescue?" Mr Gallagher asked

"Learn everything off this guy" I smiled tapping my dad chest

"Can you do me a favor sweetie" Dad asked looking at me "Can I steal your new ropes"

"What for?" I asked, a little annoyed

"Rescue Unit needs it, I owe a guy so can you deliver them, to this address" he handed me a piece of paper

"Mr Gallagher, it was nice too meet you, but you beware of this man, he'll annoy you like hell" Jumping into my Ute "You owe me dinner Dad and play nice you too" I smiled, driving off.

Throwing the new ropes into the Ute kinder annoyed, that I do everything for my dad at a drop of a hat. I seen some of the school kids, sneaking out of there cabins and into others, it wasn't night time so sure as hell didn't bother me, pulling out my radio "Alpha to Marcus"

"Marcus to Alpha, go ahead boss"

"School kids tonight, cabin check, there sneaking around, and I don't want some pissed parent ringing cause someone got knocked up" I laughed

"Yeah, I'll get that done now" he begun to laugh

"Cheers Marcus" Throwing the radio in the backseat, hitting the highway driving, singing to every song that I knew, mumbling a little. Finally turning up to the place, there was a older lady out the front in a business suit.

"Excuse me ma'am" looking down at my paper "Looking for a Vince"

She smiled up at me "His jump upstairs" she smiled, pointing in the direction and going back on her mobile phone

Walking with the ropes in my hand, up the stairs, I walked up to the only guy I considered look like a Vince "Vince?" I asked looking at him

He nodded his head "Yes" Still trying to figure out who I am

"Kira Walker, My dad Daniel sent me here to give you some new ropes for your team" I smiled

He relaxed and smiled "Fantastic your Dad came through" He smiled "Said he had to ask a favor guessing you were it" he asked, looking down at me

I laughed "Well if you know my dad than you know what the go is"

Vince begun to laugh with me "Sounds like your dad" he grinned "Let's go get them" He smiled, rubbing his hands together, going downstairs, Vince funny old guy, reminds me of my father. Making it to the Ute, in came two of there patrol cars.

"Vince what we got here" a girl voice asked, snapping my head up it was Lara

"Kira" Lara yelled smiling, as she ran over to give me a hug "how you been?" she asked

Pulling out of her hug "been good, just here to deliver your brand new ropes" I smiled passing her first set placing it on her shoulder

She huffed "Thanks"

"Kira is that you?" Turning around I knew that voice, he wore that cute shy smile

Turning around I smiled widely, grabbing the next set "Hey Chase and here is your lot to carry in" I winked

rolling his eyes, he walked back inside the station

Chase POV

Kira is the definition of beautiful and she was making sure I chased her, god it was killing me, she's been on my mind all day since I meet her.

Walking back outside to see if maybe I could get her number, nut with my luck she left. Signing I walked up stairs to do my reports. I begun to spin around in my chair, finding myself getting really annoyed.

"Chase you working Friday?" Lara asked

"Nope got the day off why?" I asked, spinning round and round on my chair, Dean came passes and stopped my spinning, giving me the shut up and listen look.

"Cool, well than this is for you" She smiled, placing a little note on the table

Picking up the note, it read ;

_To Chase,  
>I told Lara to give you this if you weren't working. So if your reading this than guess your free :) ,Ah meet me at Kira recreational camp, and bring spare clothes, towel and a smile, Meet you at 6am. See you Friday if you come, love Kira xxx<em>

My heart was pounding with happiness, Putting the paper in my pocket. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's 5am and I'm on the freeway to this recreational park, I Google most of the stuff, Kira owns a park that has paintball, water sports, indoor rock climbing, outdoor climbing, rescue courses and heaps more.

It's 5:30am and I was here, Walking into the office I seen her getting of her phone "Hello Kira" I smiled, looking into those beautiful eyes.

She looked shocked and happy, leaning down she threw me a apron "Let's get started" she walked down the paths and into a hall, she was wearing black cargo pants, boots hide under and a navy shirt.

"What we doing?" I asked popping the apron over my head

She turned around with the biggest smile on her face "Start cooking, we got school children to feed" her smile was so sweet "So do you cook?" She asked putting bacon onto the BBQ

"Not really, I try to but best I can do is on the BBQ" I smirked, she nodded her head "Do you cook?" I asked

"Yes I do, I love cooking" She smiled "Can you do pancakes" She asked

"Sure can" I smiled "Kinder happy you reached out to me" I smiled

"Well I guess it was kind of rude of me to just leave without giving you a fighting chance" She winked at me

Kira and I spoke some more and the kids came out, she wore a massive smile on her face when the kids came out, she was teaching the kids to abseil and asked for me to help which I said yes straight away, she was like my match, my soul mate.

"So is this your boyfriend" One of the teenage girls asked, Kira looked up at me with a massive smile on her face

"No, just a very good friend of mine right now" Kira smiled, hooking the girls harness on "Ready" she asked, girl leaned over the edge and begun to push off the rock

"Why didn't you do rescue?" I asked, she was good and knew all the stuff, be a shoe in a rescue

She looked at me "Dad didn't want me to follow in his footsteps, so instead I made a place were it felt at home" She loved this place "I love rescue, I wish it was my job, but I made a promise to my dad, just trying to keep it" she shrugged

"Well sucks, your really good" I smiled

Kira job was awesome, the kids here loved her "So Chase you got your eye on anyone?" Teen guy asked walking over to me

"Sure do" I winked at Kira, who shook her head smiling.

It was 8pm and we just packed up the gear "So enjoy your day?" She asked with a massive smile on her face

"I did" I whispered, taking a step forward, Leaning down, placing my lips on hers, it felt like fireworks, was the best feeling ever, her tongue fighting against mine. When we pulled away, her eyes sparkled in the dark "What you doing now?" I asked, not wanting to leave her presence

"Hmm nothing I guess why?" she asked holding my door open

Looking down at the ground, I looked her in the eyes "Thinking maybe" I looked up at her "Want to come over watch a movie?" I asked

"No funny stuff?" She asked,

"If you don't want to than done deal" I smiled, She raised an eyebrow with a shock look on her face "Just I really like you and just want to make you happy"

She walked over hugging me tightly "Thanks for understanding" She whispered in my ear "whats the address, just so I can go home have a quick shower" she smiled

I was at home and cleaning some of the stuff up, Lockie had work, which meant I got the house to myself, which was great, Made my bed, cleaned the house.

The Buzzer in the units went off, walking to the machine I held the button in "Hello" I asked

"It's Kira" she laughed, her laugh was so cute and innocent

"Come on up" Pressing the buzzer

There was a slight knock at the door and in came Kira, wearing track pants, hoodie and her glasses with her hair up "You look amazing" I smiled, Love the feeling that Kira doesn't have to dress up to look pretty and that she enjoys showing me her bed/ lay home sick side.

Placing the food she brought over on the table, She jumped on the lounge "Thank you, So what movie?" She asked me, Pulling out my DVD'S, she begun to look through them

"I'll Get the snack and drinks" I smiled going to the kitchen, setting the food on the table and the soft drink , knowing both of us had work tomorrow, Jumping onto the lounge throwing a blanket over the both off us, putting my hand behind behind her along the back of the lounge.

"This one" She turned showing me the cover, it was grown ups, smiling I took the movie placing it in the DVD player. She leaned into my chest. We begun to watch the movie. Kira begun to move around, looking down at her, she was staring at me.

"You okay?" I asked, she smiled and begun to cuddle up to my side, watching the movie again, I placed my lips on her head. Loving this scene, this feeling of having someone actually caring for you.

Movie finished and Kira was sound asleep on my chest, silent whistle as she breathed out. picking her up softly, I walked to my room, Placing her in the bed, Throwing my footy shorts on and my shirt on the ground. I jumped into the bed next to her she rolled straight onto my chest like I was a magnet.

Kira POV

Woke up laying on Chase chest, it was fabulous, his heartbeat was what made me go to sleep, slipping out of his hold, walking into the kitchen area. Decided to clean up the mess we made. After cleaning the dishes which of course I didn't do, but two boys wouldn't clean up.

I felt a strong grip around my waist "What you doing out of bed?" Chase whispered in my ear

"Cleaning up the mess I left" I smiled turning around, giving Chase the look over, and god did he look good "And good your up cause I got to go meet my dad" Chase smile disappeared "Don't give me that, you'll see me"

Chase had a cute little pout on his face, he wrapped his arms around me "Your not going" he whined, tightening his grip, I begun to wiggle and move around but his grip was really tight

"can you let me go" I asked in my sweet tone

Chase shook his head "Fine" Letting me go, jumping on my tippy toes I placed a small peck on his cheek, which caused him to smile

Chase phone begun to ring "That's my Que" I smiled, kissing hie cheek as he answered him phone

"Chase, yea okay see you then" He hung up the phone, twirling me around by my arm "Excuse me ma'am can I walk you to your car?" He asked "Just got to get dress, hang 2?" he asked

I nodded, as he ran of into his room, looking through the house there was a photo of the rescue unit and I hated I couldn't be a part of it all because of a silly promise, Chase looks so cute in his uniform.

"Cute ha?" Chase gave me a fright, I jumped turning around, he was leaning on the door frame "You ready?" He asked picking up his phone and wallet, Nodding my head I picked up my bag and we begun to walk downstairs, Unlocking my car I opened the door and Chase leaned up against the door

"When will I see you again?" Chase asked

"Soon" I whispered, Chase leaned in kissing me passionately, there was a beep, Chase pulled away rolling his eyes "Soon" I promised knowing his question, Chase kissed me on the forehead before running off into the rescue car.

Accidentally dropping my keys on the ground, I seen Chase wallet, signing I picked it up. Jumping into my car I drove home. Letting the hot water wash over me. Jumping out I rang work up "Hello" it was rick

"Hey Rick, Um hows work?" I asked  
>"All good, dad rang though"<br>"Say anything?" I asked  
>"Just asking where you were" Rick giggled<br>"Shut up Rick and Thank you, your in charge today, call me if there are any issues, oh and no helicopters are allowed to lift of today" I said sternly  
>"No problem, have a good day kido" I hung up the phone.<p>

It was lunch time, just finished all my paper works, and fixed the website up, and I was starving. Jumping out of my car, I begun to walk inside my dad's house "Daddy" I yelled walking through the house, dad came out with a towel wrapped around him.

Raising an eyebrow "Hey sweetie, should have rang"

"Guest" I asked

"Chief Walker come get me" she screamed walking into the the lounge room naked "Come"

"Wow" I cut her off, closing my eyes "Ah rain check on lunch, I'm out, oh and miss please, he has children grow up" I snapped in a bitch tone.

Hate when dad brings home guest especially to a place were me and my brothers walked in and out without knocking. Even though I hate mum doesn't mean he could be sleeping around with some chick, made me so angry.

Pulling up to Rescue unit, I begun my walk up stairs, seeing some familiar faces "Chase your girl is here" Heidi yelled through out the unit

"Hey is he here?" I asked

"Just in the shower" Heidi smiled

"Mind if I wait?" I asked, she shook her head no

"So Chase, you like him?" Heidi asked

I nodded "I do a lot" smiling "So who you like?" I asked

"Pinky promise swear not to tell anyone" she asked raising her eyebrows, I nodded my head "Jordan" I looked around and seen who she was staring at "But he just doesn't get it"

Chase POV

Getting out of the shower after the call out, I begun to make my way upstairs, when I seen Kira, Lara and Heidi talking, Walking over to my desk where Kira was sitting "Kira" I asked

"In the flesh" she giggled

"What do I this honour?" I asked, with a cheeky grin

"well see when we were making out you dropped this" She pulled out my wallet with the cutest smile

I begun to laugh "So dinner tonight?" I asked

She shook her head yes 


	4. Chapter 4

Chase POV

I picked up Kira and she was wearing black short dress that showed her curves, her blue eyes sparkled in the dark, her hair was out and wavy and she was wearing black heels, she look amazing.

I smiled, taking her hand. Helping her into the car "You look amazing" I whispered. Shutting door behind me I could hear Kira giggle, which was so cute.

Heading towards the restaurant "So how many siblings?" I asked, looking at her and back at the road

"same as you two, mum walked out on us and dad is my everything" she giggled "Well for now" she whispered

Grabbing her hand, I placed a soft kisses, holding on to her hand, my phone begun to vibrate "Can you get that?" I asked, changing gears.

Kira picked the phone up "Hello Chase Gallagher phone, Kira Talking" She was good "Okay, let him know, not a problem Dean, okay see you soon bye" She hung up

"Guessing I have work?" I asked

Kira nodded her head "Yep, at Manly beach" there was excitement and little disappointment in those beautiful blue eyes

"Sorry Kira" I said, getting on the M2

"Don't be sorry" She giggled "Yeah I would have loved to go out for dinner but hey job comes first plus McDonald's run sounds funner" She laughed

"Jeez how did I find you?" I asked, looking at her

"Saving a guy that's how" she giggled

Arriving to Manly beach, the stage for the benefits had collapse and causing 8 people trapped under and the tide was coming in. Putting my uniform on, Jumped out of the car.

"There two many Chase let me help" Kira said

"Wear my shirt its in the back" I yelled, Kira nodded grabbing the shirt, I seen Vince and walked up to him "Where you want me" I asked

"Ah check girl on the right, we need extra hands" Vince whined

"Lucky I'm here than" Kira smiled, Vince nodded

"Let's see miss Walker be a miniature version of her father" He smiled, throwing her a medical bag.

Going over to the lady, she was trapped under "Any pain" I asked

She shook her head no "But my clothes are stuck and I ain't wearing underwear" she signed "My names Lizzy by the way" She winked at me

"Right Lizzy I'm going to get you cut out of here" I nodded "But need you to wear this" Placing the oxygen mask on her face.

Kira already had the cutting tool and cut a circle around the poles and slide the man on a spine board and pulled him out, wrapped his cuts and ambulance were putting him on the stretcher now, she was quick.

Lizzy begun to move "Kira help" I yelled, Kira ran over in her heels still "Hold this" I gave her air bags

"I don't want her to save me" Lizzy yelled "Just you baby"

Rolling my eyes, this should be fun "Well you can cry about it when we get you out" Kira hissed

Finally getting Lizzy out, her clothes did rip which meant Kira threw a blanket at her, Looking around I did a quick head count. Happy to see all unit members were fine, walking over to Vince.

"Hey Kira" Lara smiled

"Hey" She returned "Heidi before I forget this is for you" Kira handed Heidi a white envelop "Open it" she winked

I looked at Kira and she just shrugged her shoulders, Heidi opened the envelop and everyone was starring, Heidi begun to jump up and down and scream "Your giving rescue a helicopter" Kira nodded

"I spoke to the big boss in charge of the units and she said I could do it" Kira smiled "Your in charge of the helicopter, your set of keys are in there"

Heidi ran over to Kira and gave her a massive hug, putting her down "I Love you" she smiled

Kira POV

Just gave Heidi her present and she loved it, Helping pack up the gear when Lizzy came over to Chase, Kissing him, he pulled back quickly "Ah No" he snapped

I walked up to Lizzy pissed "Sweetie I think to much blood gone to your head"

"Excuse me" This red head asked "Your just jealous Chase want me"

I begun to laugh "Right O"

Walking to Chase car, throwing off his uniform shirt and pulling my hair back out, I could hear Lizzy bitching to herself, Chase left her there jumping in the car, childish as it is when we drove off, I stuck my finger up like I was a two year old.

"I seen that" Chase laughed

"No you didn't" I laughed loudly

"What you want from McDonald's?" Chase asked

"Large Cheeseburger meal with a coke" I smiled

Chase raised an eyebrow "That all? Not much" He signed

"Hi welcome to McDonald's what can I get you?" the lady asked

"Large big Mac meal with a coke, Large cheeseburger meal and 10 chicken nuggets with sweet and sour sauce" Chase smiled

"Is that all?" the lady asked

"That's all" Chase smiled, handing over the money, the food was ready quickly and handed over, Chase turned around picking me up throwing me over his shoulder "Let's go"

"CHASE" I yelled "Put me down" I begun to laugh

Chase finally placed me on my feet "Kira you are amazing" Chase smiled whilst biting into his burger  
>I begun to laugh so hard at the facial expression.<p>

"Chase your cute as a button" I touched his nose and we just looked at each other and begun to laugh so hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase POV**  
><span>4 days later<span>

Today Kira coming over to meet my crazy family, BBQ and because I've been talking about Kira like crazy dad wants her to come. Kira said she'd make her own way here because she had to get papers signed.

"What she like?" Lockie asked, Lockie and Dean never had the chance to get to know her.

"Wait and see" I smiled

"Have use done it?" Dean asked taking a sip out of his beer

"No we haven't Dean" I shook my head

"What" Lockie jumped in "Are you serious"

"Yeah I am, not a big deal" I shrugged taking a sip out of my beer

"Yes it is" Dean huffed

"No dean mate it ain't" I patted his shoulders walking inside

Kira arrived and she was inside talking to dad, like they were good old friends "Hey Kira" I walked over kissing her on the cheek

"Should have figured that use two are family" She smiled

"You know dad?" I asked

"I've know Kira dad forever" Dad spoke

"Dad you know Chase hasn't had sex with Kira" Lockie yelled, walking in

"Oh my god" I rolled my eyes "get over it" I yelled back

"Hi Lockie" Kira Smiled, Lockie came out of the kitchen with the biggest surprised face on

"I'm so sorry Kira" Lockie started his apology

"Not a biggie" Kira waved it off like it didn't mean anything to her

Kira went outside whilst I got her a drink.

Kira POV

Chase went inside and got me a drink, whilst I sat outside with Lockie and Dean. Dean the oldest, than Lockie, than Chase.

"So Kira what's a pretty girl like you doing with Chase?" Lockie asked  
>"Well Chase is different" I smiled "His amazing no matter how different you think"<p>

"But come on it's Chase" Dean laughed

Lockie got up and left leaving me and Dean outside, he was taking a sip out of his beer when I decided I would ask "Hey Dean can I ask you something"

Dean looked up at me from his beer "Go for it"

"Lara and you, it's really obvious you like each other a lot, think you should speak upon those actions" I asked which caused Dean to choke on his beer

He shrugged "I don't know life between us is complicated always has been"

I nodded "Just when the time is right you'll know" I smiled "That's when you strike"

Dean put a hand on my shoulder "Thanks Kira" He smiled getting up, Dean reminded me a lot like my older brothers

Chase finally came out with my drink "What were use talking about?" he asked

"Ah nothing important" I smiled

The whole day went lovely, Chase family is a ball to be around, Chase is differently the shy one in the family, but is the cutest and most sweetest to hit my eyes.

Sitting in my lounge room I finally invited Chase to mine, I live by myself and its great, sometimes. Chase was cuddling my dog cookie "Who's a cute boy" Chase was talking in baby talk

Cookie just wagged his tall and barked with happiness, Walking out with a bottle of water for chase, he took it and begun to drink "So how big your dick" Chase spat out his water, all over himself and my lounge.

I begun to laugh so loudly "Joking"

"Sure" Chase laughed "You don't want to see" He begun to undo the buttons

"Stop" I laughed covering my eyes

We begun to wrestle on the lounge, Cookie was barking and growling at Chase "I'm okay Cookie" I smiled "Sit boy" I laughed at Chase tickled me

"Ticklish ha?" he pressed on my upper rib cage, causing a burst of laughter "Take that a yes"

"Please" I giggled "Stop please"

Chase removed his strong grip, which made me shiver underneath him, love the feel of his grip kinder upset it left "Kira have you had sex?" My eyes snapped up  
>I got up "Chase" I looked up at him<p>

"It's okay if you haven't" Chase begun to backtrack "like not a big deal" he shook his head "like I don't care at"

I kissed Chase cutting him off "Shut up" I laughed "I've done the deed, just haven't done it for a while"

He begun to rub the back of his head "How long" he asked

I smiled "one whole year" I place one finger up

"Why so long?" he asked, his draw was dropped

"Got hurt, didn't trust until I meet you" I smiled

Chase looked down at me smiling, he kissed me softly and then added more pressure, kissing Chase was amazing. I love it. I pulled Chase shirt off whilst kissing, Chase ran his hand up and down my body, than slowly pulling at the end of my shirt, I smiled as he lifted it off and threw it on the floor.

"Wait" I huffed


	6. Chapter 6

Chase POV

"Wait" Kira yelled, raising my eyebrow I leaned up "I can't do this yet"

"Don't think he" I looked down at my pants that had a bulge "Understands"

"Just want it to be special with you" Kira raised an eyebrow

To tell you the truth I'm a little annoyed that she'd be doing this to me especially after how close we've become, thought maybe we could become closer. I'm not the guy who wants sex from girls but for some reason I was really annoyed

"Okay, well I better go I have work in the morning" I kissed Kira on the head and left her house.

Finally getting home, I jumped in the shower.

Lockie had the patrol car and the morning I was highly annoyed and I couldn't even explain it, Walking into the kitchen, throwing my shirt on.

"What's wrong with you" Lockie asked

"Nothing" I snapped

Phone begun to ring looking at the caller Id it was Kira, I just let it go straight to voice mail. Lockie looked up shaking his head.

"Shut up" I yelled

We arrived at the station unit, Everyone was at there desk doing paper work and I still had a massive pile to do, getting stuck into it.

I ignored everyone, turned my phone off, and just did my paper work, Heidi and Lara gave me a few weird looks, just shrugged it off.

Today was a stress free day no call outs which means it wasn't that exciting.

Kira POV

Chase hasn't replied to my message nor answered the phone when I rang, if his seriously going to have the shits because I didn't want to have sex with him than he wasn't the man I thought he was.

On the lounge after a hard day of work, I was cuddling Cookie and decided put on a move and fall asleep.

**2 Days Later**

I haven't rang or spoke to Chase for two days, and yeah it was shitting me, today I was having lunch with Lara and Heidi and I promised I'd pick them up before we went. Driving to the station I seen Chase outside, cleaning the truck.  
>"Hey Kira Here for Chase" Jordan smiled<p>

I shook me head "Nope here for Lara and Heidi"

Jordan gave me a weird look and went inside to get Lara and Heidi, Chase looked at me and looked away, he begun to walk towards me "Kira"

"Don't" I looked at him "Just don't" I jumped back inside my car

Chase came to the window "Haven't heard from you"

"Life sucks than ay" I said, shaking my head as Lara and Heidi jumped in the car "Bye Chase"

Pulling away from the station I could feel two sets of eyes on me "What was that about?" Lara asked

"Nothing to even worry about"

Chase POV

Kira just pulled away, and it felt like shit, walking inside, I needed to talk to Jordan "Jordan" I yelled, he was in the gym punching the bag

"What's up?" He asked

"Okay long story short" I nodded "2 days ago Kira and me got close to having sex than she said not yet, I got annoyed and I haven't replied to her texts or called, and now seeing her I wanted to apologize but she didn't want anything to do with me" I looked at him

Jordan came and patted me on the back "Look Chase, you fucked up, she could have some massive reason for not having sex and here you are protesting against it, you owe her"

Laying on the bench, I closed my eyes and felt like the biggest dickhead, going outside I sat and waited until Kira arrived to drop the girls off.

I could hear the girls singing and laughing, I went to the car and jumped inside it once Lara jumped out "going on my lunch break" I nodded, Lara gave me the yeah I'll cover for you look

"Chase get out of my car" Kira said with so much anger behind her words "Please" Kira hates not saying please, way she was raised, I begun to smile and laugh. Kira ignored me and begun to drive, Kira drove to her apartment.

Walking inside, I took a seat next to Cookie, she licked me with happiness "Kira I'm sorry, just over reacted and I'm a jerk"

"Say that again" Kira whispered under her breath

"I'm a jerk" I smiled

Kira begun to laugh, she smiled at me and sat her cute little ass in my lap "Chase not that I didn't want to, I do trust me, but when sex happens you lose everything"

"You wont lose me" I nodded "Cause I'll wait, whenever your ready"

Kira dived on me kissing me "Thank you for understanding" she placed little kisses on my neck

"Welcome babe" I smiled "Kira will you go out with me?"

Kira looked at Cookie and Cookie barked with happiness, Waging his tail "Yes Chase yes"


	7. Chapter 7

2 months later

Kira and I have been dating for 2 months, were the happiest ever. Today our work is doing a fundraiser for our unit and Kira come to help. Waking up at 5:30 am getting dressed in my work uniform, Jordan came by to pick me up.

"Where Heidi?" I asked Jordan

He smiled, Heidi and Jordan have been going out for a month and its about bloody time if you ask me "She's with Kira and Lara, picking up some stuff"I nodded

"You and Heidi good?" I asked "Cause she's like a sister to me hurt her, I'll break your legs" I laughed

"I won't" Jordan looked at me "And were great"

Arriving to the recreational park, which is 20 minutes away from the station, Meant to be massive numbers, and all profits today go to us accept helicopter rides are shared, Kira thinks fuel way to much .

"Wait to you see this place" I smiled at Jordan as he drove

"What's there?" He asked

"Paintball, indoor and outdoor rock climbing, helicopter rides, high ropes, water sports, you name it she's got it" I smiled

Arriving at the park, there were people setting up with help support rescue shirts on. Jumping out of the car I seen the girls "Rick gather everyone" Kira radio in

"Watch out boys, Rick likes a man in uniform" Kira winked at us, kissing me on the cheek

"Sure do boss" Rick heard "Coming in now"

Everyone begun to gather Vince and Michelle came up with massive smiles. Kira watched over the group "Okay welcome to Kira Recreational park" She giggled "Rules are as followed, people will be in and out of this show" Kira looked around

"Rules Kira" Vince asked like a child, Vince brought alone his kids, including the older ones who brought the girlfriend and boyfriend, Michelle brought her little boy with her.

Kira Laughed "Wearing your bands, everything will be free accept helicopter rides, it expressive guys, and rules no swearing, fighting, hitting or showing kids what not to do, your role models act like it" Kira started at all of us.

"Rick your second in command any issues, inform me straight away, with that being said go have fun" Kira said, as the children ran off.

"Hey beautiful, want to go for a quick"

"Kira Council forms need to be signed, in the office" Kira rolled her eyes

"Thank you Mark" she smiled "Chase hey and thank you, but work calls, go have fun" She kissed me on the cheek "Go have fun" she whispered in my ear, Signing as she walked off to the office.

Kira POV

The park has been open for 4 hours and I've been stuck here doing paper work, totally living the dream, Poor chase probably having a shit time.

"Kira we need you quickly at river asap, bring first aid and air tanks, girls knocked out and stuck under a rock" Signing I grabbed the gear and begun to run over

Making it to the River I seen Rick standing there with a family "Rick call in Vince asap" He nodded pulling out his phone

I dove into the water, looking for a young girl, when I finally reached the rock I seen her, swimming quicker, I begun to pull her out, puling out my knife I cut the rope. Releasing her from under the rock, Placing the Oxygen on her, pushing her up towards the shore, My foot got caught under a rock

Chase POV

Running to the lake, I seen a little girl float up with a mask on, Diving in I dragged her to shore "Chase Kira still not up yet" Rick yelled, my mind was in shock, I begun to swim under looking for Kira, Diving in and out of the water.

I found Kira under the rock her foot was stuck. Ripping her foot out, I pulled her too the top, swimming to the shore line, My shoulder begun to sting "Dean" I yelled, Dean pulled her up and checked her pulse, Jordan grabbed me yanking me up.

"Chase CPR" Dean yelled loudly

Placing my mouth to her's I breathed into her chest, checking for air ways, there was nothing "Come on Kira" I yelled "One, Two, Three" I counted, pressing my hand down on her chest, Breathing into her mouth

"BP dropping" Dean yelled angrily

"Come on Kira" Jordan yelled

"Babe please I love you, come on" I whined before breathing into her mouth "Please stop being stubborn and wake your ass up" I whispered in her ear, putting another big amount of air into her.

Heard shallow breaths and choking, moving my mouth away, Kira begun to choke up water, she looked up at me smiling "Love you too Chase" she smiled, everyone around begun to clap and cheer.

"Don't do that ever again" Jordan snapped, looking down at Kira "Ever" he smiled

The Ambulance came, the little girl was fine and thanking Kira with hugs, Kira had something in her head going on, she was frowning and looked weak.

"Babe?" I said

She jumped up hugging and kissing me passionately, When I pulled away she looked up at me "I love you Chase Gallagher and thank you, thank you so much for saving me" She placed small kisses on my cheek.

"Kira Walker I love you too and you'd do the same for me" I smiled Kissing her again

Kira looked away, there was something going on in that big head of hers and I had no idea what, On her demand she choose to stay and finish some paper work inside, the fundraiser was still happening.

"Going to the office" She go up from my lap where she been sitting quietly

"Babe just rest" I argued holding her hand

"Chase please I got to finish my paper work" She got up and left

"Heidi what's going on?" I asked, Kira, Lara and Heidi are best friends if something up, they would know

"Not sure" Heidi said honestly

Walking to the office I seen Kira, sadly filling out forms. I walked into the office, little annoyed she hasn't spoken to me and my arm was drilling like crazy, from tackling that guy on the job.

"Kira" I whined "You okay babe?"

Kira looked up at me from her seat, She got up giving me the biggest hug, I begun to rub her back, knowing that she wanted to feel loved. Today was the first time I told Kira I loved her and it's true. Kira pulled away locking her eyes with mine.

Kira grabbed me by the shirt pulling our bodies closer together, She crushed her lips on mine it took me a minute to respond, her lips were warm and soft, I started to walk forward as she stumbled backwards into the wall, Kira found a wall. My hands still around her waist, slowly moving them to her ass. Kira Moaned into my mouth, which caused my mate down south to get happier.

Kira jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist, I held her a level "Bed" She moaned. Kira has a bedroom in her office, Walking in Kira still attached to my hip I shut and locked the door behind me.

Our lips finally parted "You sure" I asked

Kira pulled her hair out of her pony tail, nodding her head. We were out of our clothes quicker than you can so go. Looking at Kira tanned naked body was amazing she left me breathless.

I met Kira thrust for thrust. Kira rode me, loud moans coming from the both of us, she left a trail of kiss on my chest, neck and lips. I leaned up still being connected, Kira rode me hard and I could feel the build up.  
>"About to cum" I looked at her, She moaned and nodded in return "Kira" She took one last thrust <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Kira POV

After me fainting at work Ricky made me go to the hospital, after drowning the doctors want to keep me here for 8 hours tops, Hate hospitals everything about them, I kicked and Whined whilst Ricky pushed me inside the Ambulance van.

Ricky walked in "Have you called Chase?" Ricky asked handing me KFC zinger burger, I looked up at Ricky and smiled so hard "Your the best"

"I know, Oh god do I know" He laughed, Ricky has blonde hair, his tall and really nice, his gay and always tells me he wants to eat Chase up

"I'll try again" I smiled, pulling out my phone I dialed Chase number

_Hi it's Chase Gallagher, sorry I can't come to the phone, leave a message bye_

Signing I decided to leave a message "Hey Chase it's Me Kira, I'm at the hospital, don't freak out call me later"Finally hanging up the phone

"Sex?" Ricky asked "How big?"

Rolling my eyes "Ricky you need to get back to work, young man"

"Leave you here" he asked "I can work from here" He showed me the radio

_boss is in the Hospital Ricky out too_ the radio spoke, I grabbed it off Ricky

"Hi guys Boss here I'm fine and get back to work, stop using the Radio for stupid shit" I smiled

"Sorry Boss" whole lot voices spoke.

"Ricky need you to go to work and make sure the paper work ready for me to send tomorrow, Including equipment check" I smiled

Ricky rolled his eyes putting on his little pout face "Fine, but get some rest please" He kissed my forehead and begun his exit "Tell Chase boy I miss him" He giggled as he left

Rolling my eyes I begun to fall asleep.

Chase POV

Saving that little girl was fantastic and she was so cute, made me think a lot about when I have kids, the little girl 6 stole her mum's car to run away with her teddy Vince, but she hit a rock, lucky to only walk away with scratches.

Jumping in the shower, It felt like a mad day, had sex yesterday, saved a girls life today and is going to Kira's for a movie

Jumping out of the shower, getting dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, I walked to my locker grabbing my phone that I accidentally left in there, turning it on I had few miss calls from Kira, Dialing in her number I gave her a ring.

Kira answered on the 4th ring "Hello" She sounded sleepy

"Hey Babe, Sorry Left my phone in the lockers you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, just at the hospital" she said with a yawn

"Why?" I yelled back "Are you okay?"

"Just fainted and doctor said it was from me drowning" she explained "Be out in 2 hours" I could hear her laughing

"What hospital?" I asked really worried, felt like I could have lost her

"One on Macquarie st"

"yep" I cut her off "Be there soon"

Jumping in my car I begun the drive, Driving like a crazy man, there were flashing light and sirens, pulling over I knew I had to make up some excuse.

"Sir" Police officer knocked on the window "You know your speeding?" he asked

"Sorry just my girlfriend in the hospital and I'm freaking out" I said handing my license at him

"Chase Gallagher, Dean little brother" Cop asked

"Yeah" I nodded

"Well mate any brother of Deans is safe with me, better get a move on" handing me my license I nodded, pulling out of the kerb

Arriving at the hospital, Finding her room "Miss Walker your going to have to come for another check up in a month just to be sure everything is fine" Doctor smiled

"But I-"

"Will be there without argument" I cut in smiling at her

"Thanks" The doctor said patting me on the back as he left the room

"Sorry babe" I looked at Kira who was Pouting

"All good" She shrugged as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Kira POV

Chase has been staying at my house for a 2 weeks now, I loved it but I kind of wanted my own space just for a few days, Sitting up in bed, I felt the urge to throw up, last night seafood platter was a mistake, I could taste the seafood and alcohol rolling around in my throat.

Chase left for work an hour ago, shaking my head I ran to the bathroom and begun to throw up. My phone begun to vibrate looking at the caller Id it was Ryan my brother, smiling I picked up the phone, holding down the next wave of throw up.

"Hey sis" Ryan yelled happily  
>"Hey Ryan, warn you I ate bad food so might throw during conversation" I pronounced<br>"Suck it up Princess" Ryan fired at me  
>rolling my eyes "What you want?"<br>"Lunch me you and Francis" Francis is my other brother  
>"Sure when?"<br>"1pm meet you at the diner" Ryan hung up the phone

Chase POV

After saving guy from car crash, We were Packing the stuff out of the truck, Looking at Heidi and Jordan kissing on the table "Alright you two" I smiled

"Lunch?" Jordan asked me hitting me on the shoulder

"Yeah let me grab my wallet" I smiled going to the locker, I grabbed my wallet and begun my walk to the car Heidi was in the passenger seat and Jordan was driving, Rolling my eyes I jumped in the back

Heading towards the diner I seen Kira, Kissing some guy on the cheek and driving away in her car, the other seen and the look on there face must have mirrored mine, the man jumped in the car and drove away. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chase POV

"Chase doesn't mean anything" Heidi spoke

I jumped out of the car ignoring Heidi and begun to walk back to the station, Slow tear begun to fall from my cheek, they knew just like I did it looked bad and I could see why the other guy was better looking.

Arriving at the station, I went straight to the gym and sat there with my hand to my head and my elbows on my knees, I felt as if she pulled my heart out and stabbed it. I'm sitting in the dark all by myself just thinking.

"There you are" Dean smiled, Whipping the tears from my eyes "You okay?" Dean asked with concern

I Nodded "What's up" Taking a deep breath

"Call out" Dean Nodded, Taking a deep breath I walked to the patrol car. Sitting in the back, I sat there in silence as Dean and Lara laughed and chat

"You okay" Lara asked

Looking up I just nodded, I couldn't talk cause if I did I don't know what would happen, Arriving to the scene there was a man stuck in a car.

Kira POV

Chase didn't come over tonight, I rang and left messages but for some reason he didn't reply. Next day rolled by and it was in the afternoon and he still hadn't rang, Rolling my eyes I got dressed quickly and Bolted to my car.

Arriving at the station I seen Chase shooting hopes "Hey you" I smiled puling up in the drive way

"What you want" He asked, Chase tone was cold and hurtful "Because I seen you with that man at the diner"he begun to raise his voice

"Chase it wa-"

"Don't" He cut me off, sadness sitting in his eyes "Please, I don't need to hear Excuses, should have know a girl like you would hurt me" He shook his head "Leave now, don't come back in my life, I hate you" He yelled

I begun to cry, and shake my head, taking a deep breath I jumped in my car and drove away.

Chase POV

When Kira left I fell to the ground Heidi came out and gave me a hug seeing the whole thing, she was rubbing me on the back as I cried into my hands.

"Chase It's okay" Heidi nodded "you'll be okay"  
>"What this" Michelle asked, worry in her tone<p>

"He just broke up with Kira" Michelle eyes widen and she came and gave me a hug

I got up and begun to walk inside, going to the gym I put my gloves on and begun hitting the bag, over and over again, no one came near me and no one knew what was going on.

Dean POV

Its been month and Chase still hasn't been the same, he drink his sorrow, hates girls, stays up and over works, when his not working or drinking his in the gym hitting the bag. Hate seeing my brother like this and especially with the point that Kira cheated on me, hatred in my heart was growing for her with every tear Chase cried.

"Dean its sad, she broke him" Lockie shook his head annoyed

"I know" I nodded

"Hate seeing him like this" Lockie frowned "She makes me angry"

"Dido"

Heidi and Lara walked out they haven't spoken to Kira since they heard the news, they felt the same we did, Chase walked dead silent and looking like shit, he walked to the change rooms, I followed grabbing my wallet.

"What you doing" I asked

"Grocery shopping" he looked up

"I'm coming" I smiled

"Me too" Lockie added

Jumping in the patrol car, I pulled out of the station and headed towards Coles, walking up and down grabbing food, walking into the condom section, I seen Chase giving the guy some weird tension who was grabbing nappies.

Chase POV

I seen the guy Kira was with looking at Nappies, walking over to him "For Kira" I asked putting a fake smile on, I could feel Lockie and Deans eyes digging into my back

"Yeah she pregnant" He shook his head

I nodded my head "Cool tell her congrats" I walked away pissed off, I was fuming and I couldn't believe her I was more pissed.

Kira POV  
>I feel like shit, I still love Chase but he hurt me, the thought of him thinking I cheated made me sick and it to be with my own Brother made me want to throw up more, been a month since I've seen Chase and Within that month the doctor has told me I'm 8 weeks pregnant, Lara and Heidi hate me, and Ricky and my brothers are the only ones that take care of me.<p>

I've cried myself to sleep every night, today I decided to go for a walk with Cookie, stepping outside we begun to walk, walking the opposite way from the station I took the back street to the park. Finally sitting down on the bench, I begun to feel sick again, this baby was doing my head in.

Cookie begun to run, Dragging me along, the leash begun to slip from my finger tips "COOKIE" I yelled "Cookie stop" I yelled

I seen Cookie being patted by


	10. Chapter 10

I seen Cookie being patted by Lara and Heidi, Walking up I grabbed the Leash "Sorry" I nodded walking back the way I came.

"KIRA" Lara called, turning around I looked Lara in the eyes "Why you do it?" She asked

I took a deep breath "You think I cheated" I asked raising my eyebrows

Heidi frowned at me "Well Kira it doesn't look good from your end"

"Wasn't my question" I snapped "Do you think I cheated" I looked in Heidi eyes and than into Lara, Fighting back the tears.

Heidi Phone begun to ring "I got to go" She looked at me "Kira I miss you, but Chase is like my brother, I told you that and I never want to see him the way he Is, his hurting badly" She touched my hand and walked away.

"Lara can you at least do me this last favor?" Lara looked into me eyes "Please"

"Okay" She nodded

"The Man Chase seen was my brother and it was a kiss on the cheek nothing more or less, my brother will tell you himself" I bit my bottom lip "This is Chase kid and with him believing that I cheated hurts, I love Chase with everything I have" I begun to cry "But" I shook my head

Lara reached out her hands, placing me in her arms, she begun to rub my back "I'm sorry Kira" She gave me a quick tight hug "You going to tell him?" she asked

Sniffing my noes I looked up at Lara "No and you telling unless I say other words" Lara nodded pulling me into another tight hug.

Chase POV

Hitting the punching bag when Lara looked at me "Chase you okay?" She asked coming over to the punching bag

"No" I shook my head "I'm not fine" I got up and left Lara in the gym going to my desk, Vince was on the phone.

"GUYS CALL OUT" Vince yelled, jumping up grateful that something was blocking my mind from Kira

Arriving to the incident a car was knocked of the cliff by a truck that couldn't stop "Chase go down" the car was over and into the water "Look near the rocks tell me what you see" Dean ordered, Stepping into my harness I lean over the edge and begun going down.

Looking around there was nothing "Rescue Portable 4 to rescue portable 1" I radioed in

"Portable 1 go head Chase" Dean ordered

"Looks like nothing down here" I looked around "Wait" My eyes spotted a very familiar number plate.

"Chase what is it" Dean asked anger striking through his tone

I ignored Dean and kept looking, It was Kira car "Chase" Dean was yelling, Taking a deep gulp I looked near the rock, I seen blood, Diving into the water away from the rocks, I seen Kira foot stuck in the car, blood rushing from her head.

Going back up I took a deep breath and went back under, undoing Kira pants slipping her out of it, Pulling her out of the water, tears slowly coming out of my eyes, Checking her pulse it was slow, very slow "DEAN" I yelled into the radio "ITS KIRA MOVE YOUR ASS"

Taking my shirt off, I ripped it and wrapped it around Kira head, Pressing down on her chest I begun CPR on her again for the second time. "Kira please I love you and I know were fighting and what not but please you have to wake up I won't be the same without you" I breathed into her mouth, checking airways nothing.

Dean came down with equipment, her pulse was gone "Chase" Dean yelled grabbing the equipment "Charged" he yelled, removing my hands

"Clear" I yelled, tears still dropping, looking at Dean he let the monitor charge again "Kira you got to fight for your baby" I whispered in her ear "Come on babe"

"Charged" Removing my hand "Clear" Dean checked her pulse "We got something Chase, She's back" He nodded "Let's get her up so we can take her to the hospital" I nodded putting her on the spinal board attaching it the ropes, they begun to pull her up.

Finally getting myself up, I ran to the ambulance jumping inside, she was weak and lifeless made me feel like crap.

When we arrived they pushed me out as they hooked her up, Walking inside I touched Kira cheek, her eyes begun to flicker open, never thought I'd be happier when I seen her Blue eyes again "Hey" I whispered

"Chase I thought you ha" she took a deep breath "ted me?" Looking me in the eyes

"You scared me to death" I smiled "Go to sleep" I patted her head until she fell into a deep sleep. Taking my seat next to her, I held onto her hand, not wanting to let go.

Sitting there watching Kira, In came 3 man holding flowers and worried looks on her face, Kira was asleep still, looking up at them they smiled at me, and than showed worry looking at Kira, I seen the guy that was at the cafe so I bite my tongue

"I'll leave use to it" I nodded getting up

Going back to work I felt like shit but I still had a 5 hour shift, going up stairs Vince looked up at me "You okay? Kira okay?" They asked

"She's stable" I nodded  
>After a long dragging 5 hours I went home and got some rest.<p>

Next day came and work was going to take forever, we had 3 call outs, having a lunch break and all I wanted to do was see how Kira was but my hands were still shaking with worry and anger "Come on Chase I'll take you" Lara smiled picking up her keys

"Chase you ever thought kid might be yours" Lara asked

My eyes widen, Lara was right there was a high possibility that the kid was mine, my body stiffen, Lara dropped me off at the entrance "Tell Kira I'll see her tomorrow" Lara added

Kira POV

Waking up no one was here which was good and I got to sign out, I know my brothers and Dad came and seen me, they said That Chase left upset and tired. I didn't tell them we broke up. Walking do the hospital help desk I signed out. Jumping in a taxi, I headed towards the station house wanting to thank them and talk to Chase, Explain everything.

My baby was safe thankfully but It was like its mum and dad, were strong. Jumping out of the car I walked my way up to the station house stairs were everyone would be.

Heidi was the first person I laid eyes on "Kira" she smiled, running over to me she wrapped me in a deadly tight but warm hug "I believe you, you didn't cheat" She yelled into my ear

"Thank you" I smiled "Where Chase" I asked

"He went to see you" Dean added, pissed look written all over his face

Rolling my eyes I sat next to Heidi Waiting for Chase to return. After 30mins I heard some swearing and banging which meant he thought I just left, I seen his little head walk up the stairs laying eyes on me, I was angry and Chase would have to fight to have me back but he deserved to know.

"What you doing out of the hospital?" Chase asked "Are you okay?" Chase asked with worry written all over his face

Chase begun to fire a million questions "I'm fine" I said raising my eyebrows "Before you say anything I want to" Chase stood there and nodded

"Want to go somewhere?" Chase asked, pointing to the office room

I shook my head no "Everyone needs to hear" I looked up at Chase, taking a big breath I thought here goes nothing "The man you seen name is Ryan, Ryan is my brother" Chase eyes widen "I'm pregnant with your child, you ripped my heart out, you didn't let me talk to you just made your own mind up and went with it" I begun to frown "All of you turned your back me, but Chase I'm not that girl who would do that to you, because I love you"

Everyone was listening, looking around there jaws dropped and I could see the regret they had on there face especially the Gallagher brothers

Chase was crying "I'm so sorry" He whispered

I shook my head "So am i" Gulping back the pain "It hurts because all I want was you, we started a family and now I'm a only mum" I grunted through my teeth trying not to cry

"Your not" Chase begun "I will do anything to gain your trust back"

"Stop crying" I told Chase who was almost a wreck "I love you" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the head before walking out of the station house.

Chase POV

I stood there as she walked "No" I yelled, running down the stairs "KIRA" I yelled 


	11. Chapter 11

Kira turned around tears flowing from her eyes, slowly walked to her until we were only inches apart "I love you with everything I have" I took a deep breath "and I'm sorry but don't you walk away from me, because I know you feel the same way"

Kira and I stood there looking in each other eyes, Placing my hand on her cheek I whipped away the slow tear that ran down her cheek, she smiled up at me, Grabbing her by the neck, softly pulling her closer, my lips pushed up against hers it felt like forever since I kissed her.

She wrapped her hands around my neck, pushing to make the kiss deeper, pulling away we were breath less "I LOVE YOU" I looked into her eyes, she smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm scared" Kira whispered to me

Looking up at her "Why" I frowned

"Scared, yesterday I almost drowned and you saved me" She begun to shake her head "Thank you by the way" She nodded

We took a seat on the ground, I held her on my lap, as she picked at the cotton on my uniform pants "Your welcome but it comes with they territory" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at her, She smacked my arm playfully "You'd do the same for me" Shrugging my shoulders

"Trust me I would" She nodded

"What you scared about" I whispered in her ear

"A lot of things, losing you, losing our baby" I shook my head "You meeting the family" She begun to laugh

"First you won't lose me I'll wear one of the lost tags with your number" I smiled

Kira begun to laugh at my joke "Smartass"

"With light duty work you will not lose our baby, and I'll make sure Ricky watches over you" I nodded, which caused her to roll her eyes. Kira hates having people watch her like a hawk and fuss over her it really pissed her off.

"I like my job" She pronounced throwing her hands in the air "God damn it" She looked down holding her stomach "Thanks Baby now mummy has to behave for daddy" She was talking to her stomach, to our Baby.

I felt this automatic sense of home, I placed my hand on her stomach "Daddy sorry for hurting Mummy" Bending down I kissed her stomach, which wasn't easy considering the position I was in.

Kira eyes were sparkling she had the biggest smile across her face "Hope it's a boy and he's just like you" she kissed my cheek

"No a little miniature you running around" I smiled widely actually picturing how cute it would be "Also with your last worry, kinder meet them all and they didn't seem to have a problem with me then" I shrugged.

"Chase we got a call out" Dean yelled, he walked over to where we were sitting "Everything okay" He asked with concern

"Everything is great" I smiled "Dean did you know your going to be a uncle in" I had no idea

"7 months" Kira smiled

Dean walked over to Kira giving her a hug "Sorry just when you hear things and your brothers hurting you take sides, but having you as a sister in law would be fantastic"

"Call you tonight" I smiled

"Better" Kira waved

KIRA POV

Mitchell was upstairs and so was Vince and I actually wanted to know everything about parenting and what to do and what to watch. Walking up the stairs Mitchell and Vince were in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hey guys" I waved

Vince and Mitchell turned around and bombarded me with hugs and sorry "How you feeling" Mitchell asked 

"Little sore, got a headache but all good" Shrugging my shoulders

"Ready to be a mum" Vince asked poking me in the ribs, which cause me to laugh and jump up like a little child

"Hope so" I said nervously

"You'll be fine" Mitchell smiled warmly at me

"Another Bloody Gallagher and it's mixed with a Walker" Vince shook his head

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, trying to hold back my smile

Vince looked at me "Your child is going to be everything you and chase are but put together" Vince widen his eyes taking a sip of his coffee

Gave Vince a hug "Don't worry you'll be on baby sitting duties" Whispered in his ear

Vince went stiff "What"

"Anyways wanted to know if you two could give me any tips on parenting?" I asked looking at the both of them  
>"don't swear around them because that might be there first word" Vince nodded "It was Sam's first words and didn't I get in shit" He laughed<p>

Mitchell and I looked at each other laughing at the look on Vince face "Try spend every moment possible with them" Mitchell patted me on the back

"Don't be overprotective but yet don't be a push over" Vince pointed to me "Trust me it comes to bite you in the ass"

Vince had some funny advice but yet it was helpful, I left the station and decided I should go talk to dad and tell him I'm actually pregnant before he finds out the hard way. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kira POV

Driving to dad's house was filled with music, pulling up into the drive way there was a car I never seen before. Jumping out of my car, I opened the front door. It was silent and I had no idea why, usually the TV was on or dad was cooking.

Walking into dads room, My eyes widen "Gross" I yelled walking into the lounge room, I could hear both couples swearing. Dad came out with a robe on and the lady came out with a dress on. Dad was just having sex, how many times did we have to tell him, things in this world daughters should not see and that's one of them.

"Possum" Dad tried to touch me with his hands, but I pulled away. But usually I wouldn't care, but the point he was doing it with her made my blood boil. I Couldn't believe my eyes, of all people it had to be her.

"Don't possum me" I looked dad in the eyes, anger striking in my voice

"Sweetheart" She tried to touch me

"Don't you dare try and touch me" I looked her dead in the eyes "Think you should leave"

She stood there looking up at me, I shook me head "Dad you're an idiot for wanting to accept her back in our life, call me when she's not involved" Walking to the front door I left the house, I hated the point that she was trying to get under my dad again like she had the nerve too anyway.

Chase POV

"you scared" Lockie asked looking me in the eyes

"No" I shook my head

"Want to put money on it?" He raised his eyebrows, nodding my head I placed $50 on the desk at work, Lockie put $50 in, going outside there was a snake slithering in the car, on the backseat it gave me a fright when I went to sit down, according to the internet and the vet guy, it couldn't hurt you.

"Chase what you doing?" Dean asked watching me open the car door "Chase your scared of Snakes"

Taking a deep breath I could hear Lockie laughing, holding a big brown bag, I opened the door quickly hearing the hiss off the snake, grabbing the snake by its tail and placing my other hand on its head "AHHHHHH" I screamed "Get me the bag"

Dean picked up the bag holding it out as I placed the snake into the back, spinning it around, hearing the hisses, putting a little knot I left it out the front for the people to come get it.

Taking my money of the desk, I was cheering "Told you Lockie" I smiled, still shaking from the stupid snake, I'm literally shit scared of snakes

He laughed "Watching you scream like a girl was worth it" He smiled "Plus that goes towards your baby"  
>I nodded my head "Still can't believe I'm going to be a dad" I smiled widely<p>

"Me either" Lockie smiled "Can't believe I'm going to be a uncle" Jumped up and down

Rolling my eyes I went to the kitchen, going into the fridge I grabbed a bottle of water. Shutting fridge door there was a whiteboard with writing on it, frowning I seen my name, walking closer.

**Chase is having a kid!  
>Date, Weight, gender, name<strong>

I was surprised, Vince had his up, I was surprised and there was money involved, of course person who guessed it got money, shaking my head at the team, I seen Mitchell.

"Money from the fundraiser came in" She smiled up at me "we successfully made over 60,000 dollars" She smiled "Please thank Kira"

"Oh I will" I smiled 


	13. Chapter 13

Chase POV

Kira been ignoring her dad for a week straight now and she didn't tell me why. But today I was moving my things into her house, with Jordan and Heidi, they were helping as a favor to Kira for raising so much money for us.

Jordan was with me placing furniture into my trailer "Excited about having a kid" Jordan smiled up at me, Him and Heidi have been going out for a while now and Kira loved it.

"Over the moon, plus its good she's got a house with 2 spare rooms and a massive bedroom" I winked

"Any name ideas?" Jordan asked

"Ruby" I nodded "If it's a girl and Kaleb if it's a boy"

"What if its twins?" He asked

"Well shit me we have to think, but I think it's just one baby" I laughed

Jumping into the car, I went over to Kira house, she came out in Short shorts and singlet, Kira is now 9 weeks pregnant, were going to the doctor next week for a check up, and she still had a great figure.

"Hey babe" She smiled kissing my check

"Hey beautiful" I smiled

Jordan and Heidi were already snogging on which made me laugh so hard "Alright you too want to be pregnant" Kira said, which caused them to smile at each other and Laugh "Move the stuff in" she laughed grabbing a box, that looked heavy.

Took the box off her straight away "Inside, light duties remember" I frowned, she was giving me the are you serious look, I nodded "Go on" I smiled

Rolling her eyes she grabbed Heidi hand "Fine me and Heidi will go get lunch" She smiled jumping in her car and driving off with the shits.

"Chase she's going to kill you, you know that right?" Jordan said slapping the back off my head, as I bent down putting the box inside in my new bedroom.

"Why" Frowning at him

"Because you know just as well as anyone, if you tell Kira she can't she'll go insane just like Heidi or Lara would, those girls are the same" he smirked "If I got Heidi Pregnant and did that" He shook his head "She'd bash me in my sleep" He laughed grabbing another box

He was right "Maybe I could get her to help a little?" I asked "I'll leave all the light stuff on the trailer" I smiled nodding at my brilliant idea.

Kira and Heidi returned with fish and chips, after we ate happily, we went back to getting the stuff out "Can I help now" Kira pouted

Nodding my head I reached for one of the boxes, She smiled and begun to carry it inside, after a while Kira came up to me "You did that on purpose, left all the light stuff didn't you" She asked poking me in the stomach

"N-NO" I smirked

"Your a shit head" She giggled, pulling me into a hug

I lifted her off her feet, I felt the happy and proud to be in love with Kira I would kick myself if I let anything again come between us. After setting up Jordan and Heidi left to probably get up to no good.

"You have so much stuff" She begun to laugh as she picked up a yellow teddy bear "This yours?"

"No, its for the baby" I smiled, pulling her to my lap "Think we should start shopping for things" 


	14. Chapter 14

Kira POV

Lara and I decided to go shopping for baby stuff Heidi and Chase had work and Lara was just on call which I was grateful someone could come, I'm about 23 weeks pregnant I still had 17 weeks and gosh was I getting grumpy and moody.

Poor chase just finished work and I made him go to the shop with a list of way to many unusual things, some he had to drive heaps far away to get, I felt bad because his been sleeping on the lounge so I could have space and I felt terrible.

"Kira has the doctor told you what this little baby is?" Lara asked

I shook my head "Secret" I smiled

"What why?" she frowned "I want to know please" she got on her knees and began to beg

"Nope" I popped the P

She huffed "Fine but" she pointed "I get to spoil the little monkey"

I walked up and grabbed her hand "Done"

We began to walk again and the weight of my baby was really getting to me, we brought unisex colour outfits, I was hoping for a boy so I could have a mini Chase and Chase was hoping for a girl.

Chase POV

Laying down on the bed trying to catch up on some shut eyes, Kira been a little insane lately and shes been real moody, I know its not her fault but gosh she scares me sometimes. Taking a deep I began to close my eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Chase where on the go" Lockie yelled

Signing I grabbed my boots and jumped in the car with Dean "Got any sleep" Dean asked looking at me with worried eyes

"As much as you would at a night club" I yawned

"Well wake up because it's go time" he stopped the car, we ended up at a crash scene I hate these things, I could hear a soft baby cry and I felt like it was my job, jumping out I grabbed the backpack and went to one of the cars.

Baby sat in her baby seat, wire dropped on the car making it electric, looking at the windshield the mother was lying on the ground in the grass, Dean was checking her out "Get my baby" is all I heard being yelled

Grabbing my radio "Vince I need the wires shut off, there a baby in the car and I need to get to it"

"On it" Vince yelled

It was a little girl she was wearing a pink summer dress, cute pick shoes and hat, looked like she was going to the beach because she smelt like sunscreen 

Kira POV

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Lara buzzers going off" I yelled as her pager was ging off, she was trying on this dress she licked, she stepped out and god did she look amazing, the cream dress

"Dam" she muttered pulling out her phone "Hi Vince message the address be there soon" she signed running back in the change room to get changed, when she came out she placed the lounge down "You going to be okay?" she asked

I nodded "Go" I pushed her, she ran off towards her car, happy we went in separate cars, taking a deep breath I picked up the dress and walked to the counter

"Miss your going to have to get a bigger size this wont fit you" the lady said from behind the counter

I looked at her "Why's that?" I asked

"Well this is a size 8 you're like a I have no idea but no 8" she rolled her eyes

"Pack it and shut your mouth" I yelled

The girl looked at me a little taken back "Excuse me ma'am is there a problem" a older lady came up and looked at me

"Well yes I'm buying a gift for my friend and she want to talk about how fat I am, but see I'm fucking pregnant" I was beyond angry

"So sorry ma'am" she frowned looking at the young girl "50% off and you can thanks this young lady for paying half" old lady smirked handing me my change and the dress

"Why thank you" I nodded

Chase POV

"It's off" Vince yelled, removing the wire of the car, I took a deep breath and dived in, undoing her belt I hugged her to my shoulder and I could feel her breathing and chest cough, I inspected her for injury, cuts and what not, she was fine.

I rocked her back and forth to quiet the crying "Looks like you're going to be a good dad" Lara smiled as she arrived, walking to the ambulance they began to check over her

"How is she?" I asked

"She has a bruise from the seatbelt but other than that this little girl is okay" he nodded

Smiling I was happy, looking over at her mum she was in the other van getting stitched up, her forehead was cut over, walking up to her she was frowning "Ma'am your baby is okay, just a bruise on her shoulder" I nodded

The lady got up taking her baby from my hand she kissed her head then looked at me "Thank you" she hugged me tightly "Thank you so much" she began to cry into my shirt

Rubbing her back "Okay" I nodded, pulling back I went back over to the lady vehicle and began to pack up the equipment, my phone began to vibrate grabbing it out "Hello"

"Good you're okay" it was Kira gosh she adorable

"Worried about me" I asked

"Yes of course I was" I could imagine her pouting

"You pouting?" she asked

"Nope" she giggled "Sorry for being an ass lately, come back to bed tonight and if I ask for anything say NO"

"Babe no need to stress I love you so doing what you ask when you're having my baby is easy" I smirked "I love you Kira so smile"

"Love you too, going into work so I'll call you later"

"Okay love you bye"


End file.
